Chance Meeting
by shopgirl152
Summary: When Tommy was adopted by the family in California, Eric thought he'd never see him again. Years later, Eric gets the surprise of his life when a chance meeting in a local Starbucks proves otherwise. one-shot


**A/N: **Considering how much Boy Meets World I watch, this was long overdue. And I mean LONG overdue; this idea has been in my head for probably a year.

* * *

Eric walked into Starbucks, surveying the dizzying selection. He pulled a list out of his pocket as he approached the cashier.

"Let's see…double caramel macchiato with extra foam; talk dark mocha chino; tall decaf cappuccino and…a hot chocolate for me."

"Pretty long list you got there," the barista commented, smiling. "Are you sure that's it?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm not really sure. You see, they sent me to get coffee, but…I don't come here a lot, so…I don't know what I just ordered."

She laughed. "You're cute. Are you busy later?"

"Well let me check." He pretended to check a date book. "Would you look at that? A new spot just opened for tonight."

She reached across the counter, taking his hand and writing on it. "I'm Stacy. Call me later." She grinned coyly before turning toward another barista that had come up behind her. "Hey Tom; I got an order here. You mind filling it?"

"No problem Stace." The young man walked over, taking the slip of paper Stacy held out. He took a pen from behind his ear, reading down the list. "Okay, I got one double caramel macchiato with foam, one tall dark mocha…" he looked up, starting in surprise. "Oh my gosh. Eric?"

"Uh, yeah."

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"No. Sorry. Can't say that I do."

The boy grinned. "We're the best team since Shaggy and Scooby remember?"

"Nope."

"You had two friends. Jack and Rachel. You had a fight or something. I used to call them Rat and Big Girl."

Eric's eyes widened. "Tomny!" He leaped over the counter, wrapping the boy in a bear hug. "Tommy! Tommy! Tommy! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" He let Tommy go, studying him. "They didn't give you up for adoption did they? Because if they did…" a look of horror came over his face. "I knew I should've adopted you!"

"Eric calm down. They didn't give me up. I live here now. I'm a student at NYU."

"NYU? Here?" He pointed to the ground.

"Yeah. I'm studying to be an architect. I work here after classes to help pay for tuition."

"Tommy that's great." Tears welled up in Eric's eyes. "My little brother is all grown up." He turned to a group of customers sitting nearby. "Did you hear that? My little brother is all grown up!"

Tommy laughed as he bustled around, preparing the coffee. "Proud big brother." He grinned. "Hey, did anything happen between you and Rachel?"

"Well Tommy, when you're as smooth as I am—"

"It never happened, did it?"

"Nope. I never had a prayer. Last I heard, her and Jack were traveling around the Peace Corps. They just got engaged."

"That's great." Tommy pulled out a coffee holder, setting it on the counter. "And what about you?"

"Well, I moved here with Cory, Topanga and Shawn after college. We've been living here ever since. Shawn has a successful photography business, Topanga is a manager at some company and Cory went back to school to become a filmmaker. As for me, I've had a couple jobs since moving to New York."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" He placed two coffee cups in the holder.

"Well, first I tried selling magazine subscriptions over the phone like Cory did, but that boring, so I quit. Then I had a stint as a magician's assistant, but I was always losing the rabbit, so that didn't pant out; then I tried to get my own show "Good Looking Guy on the air, but that didn't work either. I am now currently working at the local news station. I just work behind the scenes, but it's a start. I'm hoping to maybe work my way up to weatherman."

"You always did want to be a weatherman."

"Yeah. You know, it doesn't pay much, but I'm learning a lot."

"That's great Eric." Tommy placed another coffee in the holder.

"Yeah, isn't it?" He smiled as Tommy him his hot chocolate. He took a sip before continuing. "So what about you? What has my little brother been up to?"

"Unfortunately this is pretty much it. Go to class, then come here."

"That doesn't sound fun."

Tommy laughed. "Sometimes it's not. But I live in the dorms and that's a lot of fun." He bent over to grab a rag from underneath the counter, only to stop at the look in his big brother's eyes. "Eric, what's wrong?"

Eric looked down at the hot chocolate in his hand, suddenly serious. He met the boy's eyes. "Tommy, I never wanted to give you up. I really did want to adopt you. But, well…I just thought…" he paused as Tommy put a hand on his shoulder.

"My family in California is great; they love me very much. I grew up in a good home." He smiled. "You did the right thing Eric."

Eric looked up, a smile slowly creeping onto his face. "I did do the right thing, didn't I?"

"Yes. You did."

Eric picked up the coffee holder. "Well, I guess I better take these back to news studio. The guys get mad if they don't get their Starbucks in the morning."

"Yeah. And I have customers, so I should go to." Tommy watched Eric climb over the counter. "Hey Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to meet up later? I get off work at four and, well, we still have some catching up to do. It would be nice to spend time with my big brother again."

Eric looked down at the number written on his hand, then closed it, looking up. "You know what Tommy? That's a great idea." He grabbed a napkin, scribbling something on it. "Why don't you swing by the apartment around five?" He handed the napkin to Tommy. "I know Cory, Topanga and Shawn would be happy to see you too."

"Okay." Tommy stared at the napkin in his hand. "Until later then."

Eric smiled. "Yeah, until later little bro." Then he turned on his heel, walked out of Starbucks and was gone.


End file.
